


Major Toy Slut

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [17]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Anal, Cum Zombie, Cupid - Freeform, Cupids Make Them Do It, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Master Ravi, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Panties, Pet Major, Prostitution, Sexuality Bending, Stripper Major, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thongs - Freeform, Zombie Major, adult toy store, bottom Major, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: A Dirty Cupid story that can be read alone. When Major comes across an Adult Toy Store, he finds himself compelled to enter and when he leaves his life will never be the same.





	Major Toy Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Major was in the process of doing something very important, searching for something when he felt a pinch in the back of his neck and turned left to look at the store he was standing in front of. It was an old fashion looking building, with display windows on each side of the door, each window featuring three white, female shaped mannequne displaying classy looking lingerie. Liv would look good in the black lace one, and the red silk one would look good on himself. 

Major shook his head, wondering what would possibly cause him to think such a crazy thought. He needed to get back to what he had been doing...the problem was he now couldn't remember whatever it was he had been doing. 

His gaze turned back to that window and he decided he could at least go in and have a look around. Walking in he realized that his suspicion that this was not just a lingerie store, but a full-fledged adult store was confirmed by the aisles filled with toys, leather outfits and bondage gear, DVDs, and sexy underwear. The last time he had been in a store along these lines had been when he was in college, drunk, lost a bet to a group of guys and as punishment had to go in one and purchase a vibrator. It had been a little bit humiliating, and of course he hadn't kept it, he had given it to Liv the next day. Maybe he shouldn't have though, he should have probably kept it for himself. He probably could have gotten far more use out of it.

Major shook his head again, what was with his thoughts today. The only way a vibrator could be of any use to him was if he...and he definitely had no interest in having anything come even close to his hole other than toilet paper or a wash clothe when he was in the shower.

To his left there was an isle of dildos displayed really fancy, and as soon as his eyes caught sight of it he couldn't remove his gaze. Before he even realized it his feet were moving and he was standing right in front of that display. There were so many sizes and shapes, some huge, some tiny, some realistic, some abstract, some just humorous. And there was so many different colors too, more than a rainbow. Any of these toys would look good shoved up his ass, and feel great too. But wait, he wasn't gay and these were for women. But sticking toys up his ass wasn't gay right, it wasn't like he was going to be doing it with a man, not that he had any problems with gays, he just wasn't one, or was he.

He started to pick one of the dildos before him up when he saw all the fancy lace and satin panties hanging nicely on special frames down the isle. He felt an urge to go check them out, which was strange because he was a guy and guys didn't wear panties. Then again what could be the harm in just browsing.

He walked down to the display where there were at least twenty different panties one could chose from. He couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and brushing his hand across one. So smooth, so nice. These would feel much better on him than the lousy boxer-shorts he had on. He should get a pair for himself.

He shook his head again. What was with his brain today, first the dildos and now this. He needed to get out of here, he needed...he needed some panties. He had never noticed before just how uncomfortable these stupid boxers were. He had never noticed how rough against the skin these boxers were, or how itchy they made him. There was another itch though too, an inner itch in his back hole, one that could only be satisfied with a dildo, or so his head told him.

Not thinking anymore, just doing, he grabbed one of each of the varieties of panties and took the armful up to the cashier before going back for dildos. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he was going to be maxing out his credit cards here, and yet he didn't care at the moment. Well there was still a sliver deep inside his head that cared, that realized that none of this was right, but it didn't seem like it was being heard by the rest of the head.

\-------------------------------------------

"Major, are you here" Ravi said as he shut the front door and browsed through the mail. Nothing good, junk mail like usual. He threw it down to on the end table when he noticed the sound of a yelp, followed by what sounded like a moan come from the living room. 

"Major, what's..." He was stopped dead in his tracks as he walked forward a few steps and peered into the living room. His eyes could not be seeing what they were seeing, Major, dildos, panties. His roommate and friend was fucking himself in the ass with a dildo, and as much as Ravi knew he should look away he couldn't.

The sight before him was just too unbelievable to grasp.

"Oh Hey Ravi" Major said as he looked up. "Care to join?"

Before Ravi could respond, not that he knew how to respond at the moment, he felt a pinch in the back of his neck which distracted him for a moment. He rubbed the spot with his hand and turned his attention back to Major and took in the sight better. The room was scattered with every imaginable kind of dildo one could think of, along with a wide assortment of panties scattered among. And then there was Major, naked except for the black, laced thong he was wearing, a goofy smile plastered across his face as he used his hips to fuck himself on the dildo that was sticking up off the coffee table surface. 

Ravi stepped forwards as it felt like he was being drawn to Major, his pet. Pet? Wait, where had that thought came from.

"No, I don't care too...I'm just going to leave and let you do whatever this is your doing. alright"

"Suit yourself dude" Major replied. Ravi wanted to turn around and leave, he really, really did, but he couldn't. Instead he stepped closer, noticing the collar around Major's neck. 

Ravi's dick hardened in his pants, creating an obvious bulge as he watched his friend, roommate and pet work himself on that dildo. Pet? Why did he keep thinking of Major as his pet? Because Major was his pet, his Zombie pet. At least that's what Ravi like to call him at least, especially during sex time.

"I sure would love a snack right about now" Major said his rhythm staying steady. Ravi found himself laughing for some reason. Major was a zombie which meant he ate brains...no, no, no...Major wasn't a regular zombie like Liv, Major was a slut zombie of course. Slut Zombies ate cum not brains, they needed fresh semen deposited in one of their holes.

Ravi reached down and undid his pants and let his large erect cock and dangling balls flop out in front of Major's face. "It has to be a fast snack, you have to be at work in less than an hour" Major had his lips around Ravi's cock before he could even finish.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As Major moved his body to the music and rub his covered groin against the stripper pole he looked out into the dark lit all-male strip club and saw Ravi sitting at one of the tables at the back, beer in his hand. It made Major happy to know that his master (Ravi would never let him call him that but Major viewed him as much as a master as he did a lover) was watching him strip in front of all these horny gay men and few women. 

Major reached down as the spotlight brightened and grabbed his red panties by the waistband and ripped the delicate cloth off his groin, shredding them in two. The roar of approval skyrocketed as he thrusted his bare groin forwards towards the men in beat with the music. 

Lady Gaga's "Boys Boys Boys" came to an end and the lights on the stage went out allowing Major to go back to the changing room to get ready for the second part of his job here, the part he liked the best. He opened his locker and pulled out a pair of green silk panties with some elaborate swirly design on them slid them on before going out to the strip joint's floor. His boss Blaine told him he did a good job as Major went to mingle with the clientele. Hopefully the guys would be wanting more than a simple lap dance tonight, they usually did. Usually the guys would pay top dollar to take him in the back and fuck his ass senseless, some of his clients would do it right there in front of everyone. Major didn't care where they did it, nor did he really care about the money, he just wanted one of his holes filled with a cock. He would be getting plenty of cock milk tonight.

Major worked the floor for a good four hours and got countless loads of cum before his shift was over and he was clocking out, heading home with Ravi. Major sucked on Ravi's dick during the car ride back home. What he really wanted though was to have Ravi's dick up his ass, and when they got home Major got his wish, he got to ride Ravi's cock before they curled up together in bed and went to sleep. 

Proud of the work he'd done for the day, the dirty cupid Ez took off, returning home to his boys to hear how their day's were messing with heterosexual's lives.


End file.
